Profecias
by Nessinha Malfoy
Summary: Num mundo dominado pelas trevas, surge uma nova profecia que irá mudar o destino de todos que lutam na guerra entre o Bem e o Mal...
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo **

Fazia um dia maravilhoso naquela manhã de outono em Londres. Uma manhã que contrastava completamente com a realidade daquele mundo encoberto pelas trevas. As pessoas não saiam mais de casa, não faziam mais festas nem sorriam mais. As crianças aprenderam a crescer sem brincar, sem se alegrarem, pois não havia mais motivos para tanto. Era assim que se encontrava o mundo bruxo cinco anos após a morte inesperada de um dos maiores bruxos que a humanidade já viu.

Fazia cinco anos que Dumbledore havia morrido e que o Lorde das Trevas havia subido ao poder e governava o mundo ao seu modo. Várias forças de resistências surgiram ao longo desse percurso obscuro. A Ordem da Fênix se fortalecera que ganhara importantes aliados, mas essa também era a realidade do inimigo. Os Comensais da Morte se tornaram numerosos e espalhavam terror pelo mundo inteiro a mando do temível Lorde Voldemort.

Hogwarts havia sido fechada depois de um ano de puro terror na escola. Quase não havia alunos durante o último ano letivo da escola e os poucos que restaram eram assombrados pelos horrores que o futuro lhes reservava. A única esperança no meio daquela guerra continuava sendo o menino que sobreviveu.

Harry Potter não se formou no último ano na escola que, por muito tempo, havia sido o seu lar. Havia saído numa busca pelas Horcruxes que faltavam, uma busca interminável, mas que ele acreditava estar perto do final. Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger haviam sido seus companheiros nessa jornada e comandavam, junto com a professora McGonagall, a sede londrina da Ordem. Eles ficaram noivos, mas decidiram-se casarem após aquele período de trevas.

Guinevre Weasley terminara seu namoro com Harry Potter em seu quinto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e se juntara à Ordem da Fênix aos dezessete anos. Sua determinação por ver aquela guerra terminada e sua vontade de poder ter seu amado ao fim da mesma acabaram por transformá-la num auror exemplar e temido pela maioria dos Comensais da Morte.

O pior deles era, com certeza, Draco Malfoy que havia proporcionado a Segunda Grande Guerra dos Bruxos. Depois de ter fugido com seu antigo professor de Poções, Snape, Draco Malfoy se juntara ao Lorde das Trevas e se tornara seu mais fiel seguidor. O mais impiedoso, cruel e sanguinário de todos.

A família Weasley havia se juntado novamente, mas algumas desavenças do passado não haviam sido esquecidas. Percy Weasley não fizera as pazes com seus pais e, com medo da guerra, fora morar na Suíça, o que não foi uma boa escolha, pois um mês depois de se estabelecer no país, fora vítima de um ataque repentino de um grupo de Comensais da Morte. A Senhora Weasley chorara por uma semana pelo seu filho perdido que, em fim, fora perdoado por todos na família durante seu enterro.

Gui se casara com Fleur Delacour um mês depois da morte de Dumbledore, que proporcionou alguns dos últimos momentos de alegria da família. Os dois se mudaram para França e se juntaram à Ordem francesa. Carlinhos passou alguns meses n'A Toca, mas acabara por voltar à Romênia e iniciou um programa de treinamento de combate com os dragões.

Os gêmeos continuavam com seu negócio, mas agora era totalmente voltado para a proteção das pessoas. Capas que refletiam feitiços pequenos, espelhos que mostravam o inimigo e outros produtos do tipo eram a principal mercadoria comercializada nas diversas lojas espalhadas pela Europa. Eles viviam em constante movimento, quase nunca paravam em casa, pois eram solicitados em vários paises por muitas instituições de resistência contra Voldemort.

Inúmeras batalhas foram travadas com baixas dos dois lados, porém o lado negro prevalecia. Várias tentativas foram feitas para penetrar na fortaleza que o Lorde das Trevas mantinha numa região isolada da Londres bruxa, mas nenhuma delas teve sucesso. Essa fortaleza tinha quase o mesmo tamanho de Hogwarts e abrigava centenas de Comensais da Morte. O terror continuava a reinar.

Contudo, o destino de todos que lutavam naquela guerra já havia sido traçado, pois uma nova profecia havia sido feita. Uma profecia que mudaria o rumo da História...

**N/A: Oi, gente, olha eu aqui de novo! **

** Bom, para começar, eu gostaria de dizer àqueles que liam a minha outra fic "Dez Motivos Pra Te Amar", que ela foi oficialmente parada. Não tenho mais idéias para aquela estória, por isso decidi interrompê-la para não escrever qualquer coisa. **

** Mas isso não ocorrerá com esta fic aqui, por que eu estou cheia de planos para ela, e sem contar que a outra foi a minha primeira, por isso não ficou muito boa. **

** Deixando de lado a outra fic, eu gostaria de dizer que essa aqui é realmente uma fic D/G, voxês não se enganaram ao clicar lá nos shippers. E queria também dizer que espero que vocês gostem muito das loucuras que eu escrevo e que me dêem o combustível necessário para que ela continue (REVIEWS!!!). **

** Sim, outra coisa, ela fic é baseada em todos os livros da série de Harry Potter que não me pertence, vocês sabem. Bom, essa nota já está gigante. **

**Um beijo, **

**Nessinha Malfoy ; ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Uma chuva grossa caía do lado de fora de um dos únicos _pubs_ que ainda se mantinha aberto. O Cauda de Fênix era um lugar neutro no meio da guerra, pois ali ninguém era questionado sobre nomes ou profissões. Pessoas de todos os tipos freqüentavam aquele estabelecimento, inclusive Comensais da Morte e aurores.

Rupert Benth estava sentado em uma daquelas mesas imundas, esperando seu correspondente. Ele sabia que não deveria se encontrar com ninguém em um lugar daquele sozinho, mas alguma coisa dentro dele disse que aquela pessoa tinha algo muito importante a lhe falar.

Ele recebera, há dois dias, uma coruja com os seguintes dizeres:

_"Benth,_

_Encontrei aquilo que você tanto procura. _

_Encontre-me às 19 horas no Cauda de Fênix, Weatherville, depois de amanhã._

_L. C. S."_

Ele sabia o que os protocolos diziam, mas preferiu sair sem reforços. O Cauda de Fênix está sempre cheio e ninguém se atreveria a atacá-lo lá, e a pessoa que deveria encontrar era de extrema confiança, só não sabia por que escolhera aquele local.

Seu correspondente estava atrasado, já era 19h e 20min, ele estava começando a se preocupar, ela nunca se atrasava, nunca. Começou a olhar, então, as pessoas ao seu redor, todas muito suspeitas. Uma mulher vestida de preto, sentada na mesa a sua frente, conversava com um homem encapuzado que bebia algo com uma cor rubra. Talvez fosse um vampiro, ou não.

Ao seu lado duas mulheres cochichavam enquanto bebiam cervejas amanteigadas, uma trajava uma capa de veludo preto e a outra, uma túnica muito exótica de um azul muito escuro. Sua atenção voltou-se para a entrada do _pub _que acabava de ser aberta por uma mulher que aparentava ter 25 anos e que vestia vestes verde escuro e usava um chapéu da mesma cor.

Era quem ele esperava. A mulher olhou em volta, procurando alguém. Focou seus olhos nele, caminhou ao se encontro e sentou-se na cadeira enfrente a sua.

- Você se atrasou – disse Benth – houve algum imprevisto?

- Não, eu apenas tive que falar com alguém antes de vir para cá – disse a mulher.

- Você a encontrou mesmo? – ele foi direto ao assunto, mas foi impedido de ouvir a resposta, pois a atendente do bar veio perguntar-lhes se desejavam algo para beber.

- Não, obrigada – disse a mulher, e a atendente se retirou – Sim, eu a encontrei - falou voltando-se para o homem a sua frente - Mas acho que alguém mais sabe sobre ela. Então, decidi entregá-la a você, contudo, não posso entregar-lhe aqui. Venha comigo. – a mulher se levantou, dirigiu-se à balconista, falou alguma coisa para ela e depois subiu por uma escada que havia por trás de uma porta no fundo do bar.

Benth a seguia com cuidado, enquanto eles passavam por algumas portas. Chegaram a uma com um número 12 escrito com magia, ela tirou uma chave do bolso e os dois entraram. O quarto era um pouco abafado, com uma cama, uma mesa com duas cadeiras e uma janela que dava para uma floresta do lado de fora.

A mulher parou no meio do quarto e esperou que ele se aproximasse. Ele o fez, e ela retirou um frasco transparente com uma substância azul brilhante em estado gasoso.

-Merlin! – falou ele impressionado, enquanto observava o frasco – como você a conseguiu? – perguntou ele, olhando para a mulher que mantinha uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Isso não é importante agora – falou ela com um pouco depressa – tome-a – disse, entregando o objeto a Benth – e saia logo deste lugar. Eu não posso demorar muito tempo aqui.

Ele pegou o frasco, deu uma última olhada nele e o guardou no bolso do casaco.

- Foi bom te ver de novo, Lauren – disse ele olhando para a mulher a sua frente.

- Também foi bom te ver, Rup – falou ela – mas não podemos nos demorar.

- Certo. Adeus. – disse ele saindo do quarto e se dirigindo para a parte do bar do _pub_.

Ele passou por todas as mesas tentando chamar a menor atenção possível, ninguém podia o seguir. O que ele carregava era precioso demais para ser roubado. Foi até o balcão do local e pagou pela bebida que havia pedido e foi se dirigindo para a porta de entrada.

Enquanto isso, no quarto que ele acabara de chegar, uma mulher bem vestida estava sentada na cama refletindo sobre o que acabara de fazer. Havia entregado a coisa mais preciosa que jamais segurara na vida. Isso a aliviava muito, era um peso muito grande carregar aquele frasco tão valioso.

Endireitou suas vestes e se preparou para sair do quarto, deu uma última olhada no local e se virou em direção à porta. Mas, de repente, ou viu um barulho às suas costas. Virou-se depressa já com a varinha empunhada. Um vulto passou pela janela e remexeu as folhas das plantas do lado de fora. Alguém estava observando-a. Tinha que sair daquele lugar o mais depressa possível.

Abriu a porta com um feitiço rápido e correu pelos corredores do _pub._ Havia um barulho de passos a seguindo. Tinha que chegar ao bar logo. Passou pela porta que dava para ele e olhou ao redor, o bar estava completamente vazio. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido e ela não podia ficar mais nenhum minuto ali.

Saiu correndo pelas mesas desocupadas e ia abrindo a porta quando ouviu uma voz às suas costas.

- Onde você pensa que vai, Lauren? – disse uma voz masculina e um pouco rouca. Ela virou-se para ver quem era, mas tinha plena certeza que já sabia quem era aquele sujeito.

- Draco Malfoy – disse ela com a maior calma do mundo, que não era seu real estado. O sujeito a sua frente vestia uma capa preta e usava um máscara, mesmo assim ela sabia que era ele – onde estão os seus amiguinhos? – perguntou ela provocativa enquanto pensava em um modo de sair dali.

- Ora, eles estão à procura do seu amiguinho – disse ele retirando sua máscara – Sabe, Lauren, eu sei o que você esconde e, se me entregar de boa vontade, eu prometo que não a machucarei muito – falou ele, aproximando-se dela.

- Mas do que raios você está falando? – disse ela tentando conseguir tempo para armar algo – por acaso você bebeu wisky demais, Malfoy?

- Não se faça de sonsa, Clemence – disse ele, já perdendo a paciência – me entregue logo o que estava carregando, ou lançarei um Crucius agora mesmo – ele falou e seus olhos foram de cinza para preto como mágica.

- Então, você não sabe o que é? – falou ela percebendo que ele não tinha muita segurança do que procurava.

- Su...- ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois a mulher a sua frente, numa manobra muito arriscada, lançou um feitiço numa das cadeiras próximas a ela, o objeto voou em direção ao homem e quase atingiu a sua cabeça, mas ele foi rápido e deteve a cadeira com um gesto de sua varinha.

Entretanto, aquele foi um momento de distração, e, quando ele olhou em volta, ela não se encontrava no recinto. Aquela mulher estava começando a irritá-lo. Saiu correndo em direção à porta que ela havia deixado aberta e parou do lado de fora.

Wheatherville era um pequeno vilarejo com ruas muito estreitas e entrelaçadas entre si. A mulher estava no meio da rua do _pub_ e corria em direção a um beco, mas parou por um estante. Uma luz vermelha surgiu no céu. Era um sinal. Ele podia matá-la.

Saiu correndo em direção à mulher e lançou um feitiço não-verbal que a fez cair no chão e ficar lá. Ela estava morta.

Há alguns minutos, Benth havia saído de trás do bar e se dirigido à porta, mas, antes de chegar a ela, notou uma movimentação estranha. Três pessoas haviam entrado no bar e parado no meio das mesas. Ele sabia quem eram eles, por isso saiu um pouco mais depressa pela porta.

A rua estava deserta e coberta de folhas amarelas que caiam das árvores. Ele andou a passos largos e entrou numa rua mais estreita que a anterior. Ele sabia que não podia aparatar nas redondezas do bar e por isso estava se afastando dele.

Ouviu alguns passos atrás de si, mas não se virou. Faltavam apenas alguns metros para ele poder sair dali aparatando. Contudo, não pode chegar ao seu destino. Um barulho de feitiços sendo lançados foi ouvido e, em seguida, uma luz vermelha atingiu Benth.

A dor era insuportável, ele sabia que não agüentaria por muito tempo, então, usou todas as suas forças para se livra da maldição e se levantou. As pessoas que lançaram o feitiço nele agora estavam bem próximas a ele. Elas estavam mascaradas, mas ele sabia quem eram e não podia permitir que eles pegassem o que carregava.

- Mas se não é Rupert Alphonsus Benth – disse uma das pessoas mascaradas, era uma voz de mulher.

- Vocês não a terão – dizendo isso, Benth pegou o objeto do bolso e a jogou no chão com todas as suas forças.

O frasco de vidro se quebrou imediatamente e uma fumaça azul saiu de dentro dele, junto com uma voz fantasmagórica. Os Comensais ali postados se surpreenderam com o ato dele que nem perceberam quando ele lançou um feitiço que emitiu um ruído agudo, que impediu que eles escutassem o que a voz dizia.

Benth, percebendo a distração dos dois, saiu correndo em direção a um beco sem saída. Ele deu uma última olhada para trás e viu uma luz vermelha no céu, mas não soube dizer o que era, pois aparatou logo em seguida.

**N/A: Oi, pessoal. Bom, o primeiro capítulo está postado (apesar de eu não ter recebido só uma review...sinf...).**

**Mas eu supero essa traição... Ah! Uma dica para quem está acompanhando a fic: preste muita atenção no nome do homem que apareceu nesse capítulo, ok?**

**Esse primeiro capítulo não começa realmente a estória, apartir do segundo é que vão aparecer os personagens.**

**Gostaria de pedir desculpas se vocês não acharam a parte de ação muito emocionante, mas eu tentei o máximo que eu pude. Mas ofato é que eu não sou muito boa nesse tipo de cena...**

**Concluindo, queria agradecer a quem comentou:**

**Ninny Malfoy – valeu, amiga. A profecia ainda vai demorar um pouco pra aparecer mas você já tem uma idéia de como ela vai ser.**

**E também a todos que leram.**

**Beijos,**

**Nessinha Malfoy ; )**


End file.
